A Special Moment:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Sequel is coming soon,It's the birth of Anita, and Luke's daughter, Pamela Katherine, so sit back and enjoy the ride, and Please R&R, I want your opinions, and thoughts, IT'S COMPLETED!


_**This story is set way before "The Strength of it all"**_

A Special Moment:

Her loyal fans knew her as Anita Blackwell, but in Hazzard County, she was Anita Duke, wife of one of the famous Duke boys, Lucas K. Duke, Luke for short, and she was 9 months pregnant, she just went through her check up with Dr. Appleby, and she was feeling great, and she saw her cousin, Daisy coming in town, from the local hangout, **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, the local bar in Hazzard County, Georgia, and she went over to her, when Daisy pulled up in her little jeep, known as "Dixie", and Daisy gave her a beautiful smile in response.

Beauguard Duke, Bo for short, and his cousin, Lucas K. Duke, Luke for short, were known as the Duke Boys, and they were fishing at Conners Pond, and Bo asked, "Hey, Luke, what you would like a little boy or a little girl?" Luke said, "Both, A son to do stuff with, but a little girl would be nicer, cause we can protect them from guys like us", and they both chuckled, and Luke had his serious expression on his face, and said, "I don't really care one way or another, Bo, as long as my child is healthy, and happy", and Bo nodded, he knew his cousin would give the right answer all time.

Daisy asked her cousin, "Are you all right?" and Anita nodded, and she asked, "How was your checkup?" Anita said, "It went fine, the baby is due any day now", and Daisy had an idea, and said, "How about we do some shopping before we have to go home for dinner?" and Anita smiled, and nodded her head "yes", and Daisy patted the Passenger seat, and said, "Come on", and she got in the "Dixie", and they headed for the local Baby Store for supplies, and stuff for the baby.

Bo, and Luke returned from fishing to help Jesse Duke, their Uncle, and head of the family, when they had free time, they went to tinker around their Orange Stock Race Car, "The General Lee", they took off their shirts, and went to work, and they were really into their work, when Jesse called, "Boys, Dinnertime, the girls are back", and put back on their shirts, tucked them in, and went inside, where they found Anita, and Daisy waiting at the table, the boys washed their hands, and sat down each besides them, and they said "Grace", and ate the fantastic meal that Daisy, and Anita prepared for them all.

Later after the dishes were done, and the table was cleared, and cleaned off, Jesse went to lie down, Daisy went to do the Evening shift at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, cause one of the Waitresses quit, and Bo went with her, just to relax for a bit, Anita, and Luke went on the porch, sat down, Luke helped her, and he snaked his arms around her waist, and he kissed her on the cheek, as she leaned back into him, "We are the luckiest people in the world", and she smiled, and said, "Yes, we are, I can't wait for this little one to be born, and meet her family", and Luke said, "Me too, Sugar, me too", and he held her close to him, and they stood like that for awhile, and then they turned in early cause they both had a big day in front of them.

Bo was enjoying himself at his table, he danced with three women, all who had the biggest crush on him, and Daisy came to him after her shift was over, and she said to him, "Bo, When are you gonna settle down like Luke?" and Bo pretended to be mad, and said, "Now, Daisy, don't you start, I will settle down when I am good, and ready", and they both laughed, cause they knew that won't happen soon, and Bo said, "I am definitely excited about our new little cousin coming", and Daisy said with a smile, "I know, me too, Darlin" she had an idea, and said, "Why don't we get the baby a little present from me, and you?", and Bo smiled, and said, "That's a great idea", and they discussed possibilities for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Anita was making some breakfast for everyone, and she was standing on a stool, trying to get some sugar for some coffee, when Bo, and Luke walked in, and gasped, Bo said, "Anita Duke, you shouldn't be climbing up on stools to reach for something, we will get it", and he helped her down, and Luke said, "Yeah, call on me, Bo, Daisy, or Uncle Jesse, and we will get it for you, I know you hate to fussed over, but we want you, and the baby to be all right", he simply reached for the sugar, cause he was tall, and Anita said, "I promise, I won't do anything like that again", and the boys believed her, and Luke said, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "OK, why don't you let me finish breakfast, Bo, get Uncle Jesse, and Daisy", and Bo went to get the other 2 members of the Duke Clan, and Anita just relaxed, as she closed her eyes for a couple of minutes.

At the end of the week, Anita had another appointment with Dr. Appleby, and this time Luke was with her, and the doctor performed the Ultrasound, Anita, and Luke watched as they saw their baby, and Luke was speechless, all he could say was, "Wow!" and Anita said with a smile, "I know", and Dr. Appleby said with a smile, "The baby is doing beautifully, and healthy, you should be ready to deliver any day now", and Anita was relieved, and said, "Thank God, I can finally get rid of this Bowling Ball Stomach look", and they all laughed, Anita pulled her shirt down, and said, "Thanks, Dr. Appleby", Luke said, "Yes, thank you, Doc", and the elderly doctor said, "You are welcome, and I want you on plenty of bed rest", he told Anita, and she nodded, then she, and Luke left his office to have the whole day to themselves.

The next following week, Anita was bed rest; she was only allowed to go for walks around the yard, short trips, and to take a shower, and one day, she was walking around the yard with Daisy, she felt short pains in her stomach, and then liquid down her legs, she said to Daisy, "Daisy, My water just broke, I am in labor", and Daisy gasped, and said, "Oh my Lord, Don't panic, everything will be ok", Anita nods, as Daisy lead her into the house, and Daisy yelled, **_"Uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke, Come quick, Anita's in labor!"_**, and they raced into the house to help Anita get settled in her, and Luke's bedroom.

Bo said urgently, **_"We got to get her to the Tri City Hospital, and to Dr. Appleby!"_** Jesse said, "No time, besides Dr. Appleby is out of town until the 26th, so we will have to deliver the little tyke ourselves, and he began to bark out orders, "Daisy, I want you to help Anita changed into some fresh bed clothes, and get some blankets to keep her, and baby warm", she nodded, and helped Anita undress, and get into a fresh nightgown, and then get her into bed, after that, she went to fetch some blankets, and he said, "Bo, get a towel, and a basin of water, we need to clean up the baby afterwards, you are gonna help me deliver", he nodded, and went to do his task. Jesse turned to oldest nephew, and said, "Luke, while we are doing this, I need you to calm Anita during the process", he nodded, and said to Anita, "I am here, Baby, don't worry", and she nodded, and Daisy, and Bo came back, they got everything ready, Daisy went to Anita's other side, and helped Luke calm her, she took one hand, and Luke took the other, and they began the Delivery process.

Jesse told Anita, "Anita, When I say, "Push", you push, Girl, with all your might, Ok", and she nodded, and said, "OK, Uncle Jesse", and she was doing her breathing, and then a contraction started, and Jesse yelled, **_"Push!"_** and she did, and then stopped, and panted, and Bo said with a smile, "You are doing great, Anita", Daisy said, "You're sure are, Darlin' ", Luke said, "Keep going, Baby, you are almost there", and Jesse said, "Just a couple more, Anita, and then you can rest, Honey", and she nodded, and another contraction started, and Jesse yelled, **_"Push, Honey, push!"_**, and she did once more, then stopped, and panted, and then another contraction came a few minutes later, she did the same thing, and it was like that for a good 2 hours, and Jesse finally said exclaiming, **_"Give me one more big push, Anita!"_**, and she gripped Daisy, and Luke's hands for strength, and she gave it all she could, until the whole Duke clan can hear a baby cry.

"Is she okay?" Anita asked and Bo said, "Hold on, Darlin', we are get the baby cleaned", and Bo smiled at them, and said, "It's a healthy baby girl, Guys, congratulations", and Daisy said with a smile, "Did you pick out a name yet?" and Luke, and Anita looked at each other, and she said, "We picked Pamela", and Luke said, "We want her middle name to be Katherine after Aunt Katherine", and Jesse was touched by the gesture, and the elderly Duke said, "I love it, and so would your Aunt Katherine", and Bo handed over Pamela to her parents. Anita said through her tears, "She is beautiful", and Luke shed some of his own, and said, " She sure is, Darling, like her Mama", and they fussed over her, and then handed her over to Bo, Daisy, and Jesse to fuss over her, and they all know that the future will be great.

End of: A Special Moment:

**_Balladeer: Pamela Katherine Duke entered the world, and she is first one to start the 4th generation of Dukes, and she is also a spirited one, and the Dukes better be prepared for what they are in store for, and so as the say goes: Come on back, Y'all, you hear? Stay put for more adventures in Hazzard County_**


End file.
